


Strategy

by espark



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: Using a tried and true hunter strategy, Talanah sets a trap for her Thrush.





	Strategy

Talanah had gotten into the habit of looking for Aloy.

The Hawk scanned the balcony, next the audience near the musicians, then the newcomers at the door. There, she caught sight of the Nora, her Thrush, talking to Ligan. Aloy caught her eye and smiled slightly. Talanah held up her offering, two mugs in one hand and plate of maize cakes in the other. Aloy nodded and jogged over.

After sitting down to eat, Aloy asked her, “So tell me Hawk, what is the most important aspect of the hunt, if you have to just pick one thing?” 

“Strategy, no question.” Talanah said.

“Not weapons, or training?”

Talanah explained, “The best gear and years of practice will get you killed in an instant without a decent plan. First you evaluate your target, then your setting, and finally the resources you have to work with. Consider if your target has a weakness you can exploit. Perhaps your need to lure your target to a more favorable location or set a trap? In the end, if you don’t have what it takes, back off and live to fight another day.” 

She kept her eyes fixed on Aloy, her student, but also her prey.

\--------

 

At first Talahan hadn’t even considered the possibility that the young Nora would survive the Trials, let alone return with the requisite trophies. She had considered accepting the mangy red-head as her Thrush mostly to spite Ahsis. Besides the fact that Talanah didn’t care much for being a teacher (her father always said she had the patience of a rabbit). She had learned the hard way not to get too attached to any young Hunters in the Lodge. It wasn’t just the Nora’s youth that hindered her chances. Thriving in the Hunter’s Lodge took muscle and brain, but also guts, something few Carja women possessed. When Aloy had confidently returned and dared Ahsis to refuse her ravager trophies, the Sunhawk had looked like a pierced concussion sac, fit to burst. 

Talanah had been forced to reassess Aloy. 

She had invited Aloy to fight the glinthawks at Dawnrock to see her in action, and she had not been disappointed. The Nora flowed in battle - forceful, agile, and unstoppable, nothing less than a mighty river. She almost stopped fighting to admire her. When Aloy had offered to root out the source of the glinthawk problem, Talahan realized that underneath Aloy’s rippling intensity, lay the foundation of a noble heart. For the first time since the deaths of her father and brother, Talanah was tempted

That’s when she’d begun to keep an eye out for unruly red hair. 

\---------

 

When Aloy returned to the Lodge with more trophies, Talanah decided test the waters and see if Aloy had developed an interest in her too.

Now, all the maize cakes were gone, the musicians had left, and even the guttering torches on the wall looked tired. Easy words rolled back and forth between them. She loved shared hunting stories: feeling a spear crunch through a walker’s guts even while blinded by its scream; dodging behind boulders to avoid being flattened by trampler; and running out of freeze rime root and having to flee or be frozen by snapmaws. 

Then, their talked turned more personal. Talanah confessed to youthful follies with her brother outside their estate. Aloy told of Rost, her foster father, teaching her to hunt. Talanah let Aloy’s bittersweet descriptions of the Sacred Lands wash over her. Once, the Hawk had to still her hand from reaching out and comforting the young woman. No, not yet. She was clever and she would stick to her strategy.

Talanah stood up, but then winced in pain and sat back down. She reached into the small satchel on her hip for a cloth binding and began wrapping her left ankle.

“Are you alright?” Aloy asked.

“Just a old injury. I got a bad sprain as child. It flares up sometimes, especially after a long day or cold weather.” She finished wrapping her ankle and stood up. “There, good as new.”

Aloy offered, “Can I help you home?”

She answered firmly, “That is very kind, but I assure you I’m fine. I think I’ll go to the hot springs tomorrow.” Talanah paused as if considering, “Why don’t you join me? It does wonders for the body, feeling the heat reach so deep inside, even your bones want to sweat.”

“Alright, that sounds nice.” Aloy said

Talanah breath a sigh of relief. Everything was going according to plan.

\-------

The next day, Talanah again found herself keeping a lookout for a wild mop of red hair. When she say Aloy jogging towards her, she allowed herself a wicked grin, then tucked it away. The two greeted each other and walked towards the cluster of stone buildings that housed the hot springs.

Talanah explained about the women’s bathhouse. Although Aloy’s people honored women, mothers in particular, the Carja did not afford them the same status. It was Carja tradition to separate women, to keep them pure and modest. The tradition being established by men, they didn’t realize the flaw in this idea.

Before they went inside, Talanah pulled something out of her satchel. “I have something for you - to honor your achievements at the Trials.”

She handed Aloy a small, six-sided silver disc strung on a cord. 

Alloy held the necklace out and admired how the lines of color flowed across the disc’s surface in the light, “It beautiful. Thank you. I shall think of you when I wear it.” She looped it around her neck.

Talanah smiled and felt the same satisfaction as when her ropecaster hooked a stormbird.

Talanah said, “It is lovely, yes, but useful too. It can sense change in air pressure. If a storm is coming, it will turn cool, so you must wear it next to your skin. That way you’ll have a warning before a dust storm ruins your hunt. It suits you - beautiful and clever.”

When Aloy smiled, ever so slightly, Talanah felt as if she’d just been caught in snare.

They went inside the bathhouse and Talanah talked to the attendant, arranging a private steam room. They put their belongings in a cabinet and took off their clothes. Talanah forced herself to disrobe slowly and calmly, and to keep her glances of Aloy’s body casual.

Aloy’s skin was like fresh milk, rich and creamy. As she moved and stretched, the lines of muscles danced and played across her upper arms, shoulders and back. The young woman had small breasts that curved languidly and were topped with deliciously pink nipples. A triangle of dark red curls showed between her legs.

Talanah’s breath quickened. It felt like the moment when she notched an arrow to her bow, preparing to strike.

She took a step with her right foot and stumbled, allowing Aloy to catch her.

“Ah, my bad ankle!” She cried.

Dutifully, Aloy wrapped her arms around Talanah and supported her weight. 

“I’ve got you.” Aloy said.

Talanah leaned on her Thrush. She looked up into Aloy’s eyes and breathed in her scent - machine oil, tangy sweat, and perhaps even a hint of hintergold. Talanah kept her arms around Alloy’s shoulders and the two looked at each other for a long moment. Then, Aloy’s tentative smile melted her heart and made a grin blossom on her own face. 

Talanah knew the moment for what it was, the time to strike.

She leaned forward and gently kissed Aloy, slow and tender. She didn’t want to press anything, simply make a statement of intent. Aloy leaned in put her free hand up Talanah’s cheek. Joy surged through Talanah and she felt the triumph of a successful hit. 

When they parted, Aloy smiled and asked, “Wasn’t it your left ankle that was troubling you the other day?”

Talahan laughed and admitted, “Yes, you caught me.” 

She dropped her fake limp, hooked her arm around Aloy’s waist and gestured towards the arch that lead to privacy.


End file.
